


away with my heart

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Kasperi can’t stop looking.





	away with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anctdcvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anctdcvr/gifts).



> i hope this is what you wanted. ♥
> 
> thanks to babygotbackstrom for beta. :*

William is always the last thing Kasperi expects.

They become friends so quickly when they get to the Marlies, then Kasperi is staying with William when William is full time on the Leafs and Kasperi is getting call-ups. They’re best friends so quickly and easily that it really sucks when William holds out and holds out and Kasperi is honestly concerned that maybe William isn’t going to come back, isn’t going to be a Leaf.

When he comes home, he’s got long hair and a beard and he’s hot in a way that Kasperi is pretty sure that he wasn’t before. He doesn’t know if it’s the hair or beard or that they’ve been separated for so long, but Kasperi can’t stop looking.

He doesn’t think William has noticed, but William’s going to, eventually, if Kasperi can’t stop watching him. At home, when they’re playing video games, Kasperi catches himself watching William, the way the blue light of the game flickers off his face. The way he looks wrapped in a towel when he comes down the hall to bitch at Kasperi for using all of their hot water before a game.

The way he looked that one time Kasperi had accidentally walked into the bathroom at the club they all go to frequently, and found William backed up against the wall, his head tipped back, his eyes closed, and someone else’s hand down the front of his jeans.

Kasperi does not think about that at all, especially not late at night when he’s alone in his room, knowing William’s sleeping just down the hall. Knowing what William looks like when he comes. Wondering what it would feel like to have William’s beard scraping against the insides of his thighs.

He’s trying to stop looking, but he can’t stop looking, any more than he can stop thinking about it.

It doesn’t help when William shaves off the beard trying to change his luck. Kasperi just stops thinking about what the beard burn would feel like, and starts imagining what it would feel like to score a goal, win a game, and then have William’s hands pulling his hair while he sucked William’s dick.

It’s honestly making things a little bit weird.

They’re sat next to each other at Zach’s wedding and William looks so good that Kasperi can’t stop staring. He knows William’s noticed, because William has caught his eye more than once. It’s the fifth or sixth time before William finally gets up from the table.

“Come with me,” William says, and Kasperi follows him out of the ballroom and onto the terrace. The sun is shining and it’s too hot to stand there long in their suits, even if they are summer-weight.

He and Kasperi stand there, staring at each other, not saying anything. Kasperi wishes he’d had more to drink than he has, and he’s had quite a bit, on top of what he drank at the wedding the day before.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” William asks him.

“Like what?” Kasperi asks, wishing he could pretend that he doesn’t know exactly what William is talking about, standing there in that gray suit with his beard and his hair and his eyes and the sun shining off all of it.

“Like you want me,” William says, his voice low and quiet.

Kasperi is stunned. He doesn’t want to admit it, but William’s caught him.

“Because I do,” Kasperi says, because he’s a little drunk and a lot an idiot.

For a split second, Kasperi doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He doesn’t know if William is going to be disgusted with him, if he’s going to walk away, to demand that they move into separate places because he can’t live with Kasperi knowing that Kasperi wants him like that.

What William actually does is smile at him, bright as the sun, and Kasperi feels even warmer all over than he did before, from the drink and the sunshine and his suit.

“You know,” William says, still smiling at Kasperi. “When I came back here from Sweden, all I could think about was how much I liked your hair this way.” He reaches out and runs a hand over Kasperi’s hair, twists a lock around one of his fingers. “And how I wanted to pull it.”

“Maybe later,” Kasperi says, and then ducks his head, knowing that he’s blushing.

William laughs and reaches out and grabs Kasperi’s hand. “Come on,” he says, tugging him toward the doors. “Let’s go back inside.”

They swing past the bar on the way back to their table, so they have drinks in hand still when they’re passing the dance floor and William decides to stop, wrapping his arms around Kasperi.

“No, dude, come on,” Kasperi says, but he’s laughing because he can’t help himself. He gives into it wrapping his arms around William in turn and swaying with him.

He’s so caught up in it, in William, and then he licks William’s ear and they’re laughing, cackling drunk.

“Come back to my room with me,” William whispers in his ear as they’re breaking apart and stumbling laughing back into their seats at the table. Kasperi looks at him for a moment, then nods, and sips his drink.

“What’s your deal tonight?” Kasperi asks once they’re through the door of William’s hotel room.

“I don’t have a deal,” William tells him. “But I keep seeing you looking at me.”

“Sorry,” Kasperi says, not really meaning it at all.

“And you keep looking and I want to get my hands in your hair and - “ William cuts himself off, just reaches up and tangles both hands in Kasperi’s hair. “I didn’t mean to want this, when I came back to Toronto.”

“This?” Kasperi asks.

“You,” William says, then leans in and kisses Kasperi. Kasperi freezes, not moving at all.

William lets go of his hair and pulls away abruptly, wiping off his mouth with the back of one hand. He looks away from Kasperi, his face red, ducking down so Kasperi can’t see it anymore.

“Sorry,” he says, and Kasperi doesn’t know if he means it or not.

“Don’t be,” Kasperi says, and then leans in and kisses William.

They’re going to have to talk about feelings, eventually, but for now, they’re shrugging out of their dress shirts and kicking out of their shoes. William’s hands make quick work of his belt and they tumble back onto the bed in their underwear.

“I wanted to pull your hair,” William says, his voice soft as he runs his mouth along Kasperi’s jaw and neck. The beard is a strange sensation biting at Kasperi’s skin.

“I walked in on you in the bar bathroom,” Kasperi says, tilting his head. “I saw you coming and after that all I could think about when I was jerking off was your face.”

William barks out a laugh against his skin. “That’s a fucking lot, Kappy,” he says.

“Fuck, I know,” Kasperi tells him. “And I would think about what it would be like to have your beard scratching along my thighs.”

“Sucked for you that I shaved,” William says to him, even as he’s working his way down Kasperi’s body, closing his mouth over one of Kasperi’s nipples, making Kasperi buck his hips up against William’s.

“It didn’t change the fantasy that much,” Kasperi says, and William laughs with his mouth pressed against Kasperi’s stomach. “I’m glad you grew it back, though.”

“Do you want me to do it?” William asks him, looking up at Kasperi. He’s still got his glasses on when he does, and he grins at Kasperi. “Do you want me to suck your dick?”

“Fuck,” Kasperi whispers. “Fuck, yeah. Fuck.”

William laughs and takes his glasses off, tossing them onto the nightstand. Kasperi hears them hit and he’s not sure they even remotely stay on the table, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because William has slid down just far enough that he’s mouthing along Kasperi’s dick through his underwear before tugging them down Kasperi’s hips to let his already-hard cock bob free.

“I thought about this so much, I can’t even - “ He breaks off as William scrapes his beard along the inside of Kasperi’s thighs. It’s a weird sensation, the scratch following the wet-hot of William’s mouth. “Please,” he finally manages to say.

He’s starting to regret telling William about the beard thing because William is doing nothing but teasing him. When William’s mouth finally closes over the head of his cock, Kasperi almost flies off the bed. William’s got his hands on Kasperi’s hips, holding him against the bed, and the laugh he gives around Kasperi’s cock _in his mouth_ makes Kasperi want to squirm, but William won’t let him.

“Since when are you so good at sucking dick?” Kasperi chokes out.

William lifts his head, balancing himself with his forearms on Kasperi’s thighs. “Do you want me to answer questions, or do you want me to get you off?” He asks, his mouth red and wet.

“Answer later,” Kasperi tells him, and the next thing he feels is the head of his cock bumping against the back of William’s throat.

Kasperi comes with his fingers tangled in William’s hair, pulling harder than he means to. He can’t help himself, but William doesn’t complain - probably because his mouth is full of Kasperi’s dick and he’s more focused on swallowing down Kasperi’s come than anything else.

William shifts and flops down on the bed next to him on his back, breathless. Kasperi has blonde hairs stuck between his fingers.

“Jerk me off,” William says. “You can fuck me later. I didn’t exactly bring lube to this.“

Kasperi wipes his hand off on the blankets, getting rid of the stray hairs he’s accidentally pulled out of William’s head. He rolls onto his side and shoves his hand into William’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around William’s cock. He fantasized about fucking William, about burying his cock in William’s ass. William’s already made one of his fantasies come true.

For now, though, he’ll settle for watching the look on William’s face as he jerks him off, sliding his thumb across the tip of his cock, stroking him slow until William is rocking his hips up into Kasperi’s hand.

“Come on,” William says, and he clasps his hand around Kasperi’s wrist.

A few more strokes and his body bows, come smearing over Kasperi’s hand as it spills out inside William’s underwear. Kasperi keeps stroking, but William’s fingers squeeze, then pull his hand away.

“Do you wanna have the conversation now?” Kasperi whispers to William, once his breathing is evened out.

“No,” William says. “What conversation is there to have?”

“The ‘we’re best friends but now we hooked up’ conversation,” Kasperi says.

“No,” William says. “We both wanted it. We’ve been wanting it. Do you not want it anymore? Do you want this to keep being a thing?”

“Will you take me to breakfast in the morning?” Kasperi asks.

“Yes,” William says, and reaches out a hand, tangling his fingers in Kasperi’s curls.

“Bloody Marys?” Kasperi asks.

“No, because Bloody Marys are gross, but definitely mimosas,” William tells him.

“Oh,” Kasperi says. “Okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @notedgoon, doin' whatever.


End file.
